


Love Love Love

by Polka



Category: The Dreamers (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo渴望Matthew，和Isabelle一样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Love Love

鸡蛋在平底煎锅里发出滋滋的响声，蛋清的弧形边沿已经泛出金黄，空气里充满迷人的焦香。  
Theo吸着鼻子嗅了一会儿，将炉火熄灭，才回头看他的姐姐和他们邀请回来的美国人。  
他俩已经干完了。在盯着锅里的煎鸡蛋的时候，Theo听见Matthew一声压低的短促呻吟和Isabell的剧烈喘息。她躺在地板上，胸脯还在急促地上下起伏着，Matthew跪坐在她腿间，脸和肩膀是粉色的，浅金色的发丝湿答答地黏在他额头上。他张着嘴喘气，也未从高潮的余韵中缓过劲来。  
Theo走到他俩身边，紧挨着Matthew跪下，将手探进Isabell腿间。  
他能感到身边的人的僵硬，当他将带血的手收回的时刻，他转头看他，那双湿润的绿眼珠像是要溢出水来，而且正如Isabell所说，Matthew拥有这个世界上最漂亮的嘴唇。Theo径直盯着那对嘴唇，在意识到自己已经看了太久之后，才站起身来，去找能装早餐的干净碟子。  
喃喃的低语在他背后响起。他知道那些可笑的情话，还有情人彼此注视时眼中的热情。这正是Isabell想要的，他帮了她一把。他走出厨房，沿着走道拐进盥洗室，拧开水龙头，将那些血和精液的混合物从手指上冲掉，感到一阵厌倦。  
是他自己帮她点燃了这场火，他也知道火势会如何蔓延下去，渴望着的男人和女人是最易燃的物品。他从刚才那一刻开始就已经失去她了，当然，他也得不到Matthew，因为他是她的了。

Theo捧了些冷水浇在脸上，对着镜子看了会儿自己的脸，那上面有些失望的痕迹，他必须将它隐藏起来。  
当他拿着从起居室翻找出的白色瓷碟准备迈进厨房时，里面又传来桌椅的摇动声和Isabell的呻吟，于是他在走道上停住了脚步，轻手轻脚地挨着厨房门坐下，背倚着墙壁，将碟子放在脚边，然后把手探向下身。  
Isabell发出阵轻笑，随即尖细地叫了一声，他听见Matthew也开始笑，再接着又是两个人难耐的呻吟与肉体撞击的声音，听起来湿漉漉的。他知道Matthew又在干她，于是闭上眼睛捕捉他的声音，将手指探进自己身体里，想象是他躺在那儿，张着腿，在Matthew的下面。他与他们一墙之隔，用两根手指用力干着自己，咬住下唇避免发出动静。  
他不想Isabell知道这个，尽管他曾习惯于和她分享一切。他也不希望Matthew察觉，哪怕他是如此渴望他。他看得出Matthew望着Isabell的眼神是不同的，她那么美，那么有趣。  
Isabell叫得更大声了，他猜她已经快要高潮，于是也抬高了腰，更深地干着自己，同时加快速度捋着自己的阴茎。她叫得跟只猫一样，慵懒而诱人，拖着长而婉转的尾音，而他更关注的是Matthew偶尔发出的低吟，带着少年的清脆而又硬质的，他想象吐出这些声音的那对嘴唇，还有里面湿软的舌头，然后他就高潮了，射得满手都是，另一只手则被他自己颤抖着绞紧。  
“我爱你。”他听见Matthew低哑地说。  
“我也爱你。”回答的是Isabell。  
他扶着墙壁站起来，喘着气回到盥洗室，锁上了门。

 

玄关的垃圾已经堆成山，Theo皱着眉在里面翻看，将一个压在废纸下的起皱的苹果和一罐猪肉罐头放进口袋里。他闻到股臭味，不知道是来自腐烂的食物还是死老鼠。所以他放弃了寻找，捂着鼻子回到起居室，躺倒在沙发上，啃起了苹果。  
Isabell和Matthew出门去了。一切发展得正如他的预计。他能想象Isabell和Matthew此刻坐在电影院里的情形——挑的是黑漆漆的无人的后排位置，当人们聚精会神地凝视荧幕，他们则在暗中抚摸接吻，就像所有热恋中的情侣一样。他们会手牵着手回来，站在门廊处就又吻在一起，看向彼此的眼神里再没有他人。  
Theo又啃了口苹果，将苹果核随手扔在地上，在沙发上翻了个身，闭上眼睛。

那是个饥肠辘辘的晚上。准确地说，饥肠辘辘的只有Theo一个人。  
Isabell和Matthew到很晚才回来，晚餐Theo吃掉了中午剩下的半罐猪肉罐头，罐头非常咸，他不得不喝了几大杯水。  
Isabell笑着脱掉外套，Matthew跟在她身后走进门。  
Theo觉得她看起来美极了，光彩耀人，胜过任何一个电影明星。她走过来捧住他的脸吻他，嘴里带着酒气。  
“你该试试约会。”她咯咯地笑着，“你会喜欢的。”  
他乖乖地点头，让她亲吻他的嘴唇，觉得连吻也变了味道。这对嘴唇今天不知道吻了多少次Matthew，想到这个他就有点受不了。  
“来，”Isabell放开了他，向Matthew招手，“我已经为把他晾在家一整天而致歉，现在轮到你了。”  
Matthew走过来，俯身也轻啄了下他的双唇。那动作亲昵又自然，带着股威士忌味，简单干脆得就像一个普普通通的拥抱而已，但Theo吃惊地往后躲，后脑勺撞上了沙发的木质扶手，发出沉闷的响声。  
他知道自己脸红了，好在没有人开起居室的灯，只有玄关亮着，屋子里一片夜色昏沉。  
“操。”他伸手去揉自己的脑袋，而Isabell大笑起来，Matthew也发出了笑声。  
“我去烧水。”她沿着走道离开了，哼着首他没听过的歌。Matthew则一屁股坐在了他身边，将腿盘在沙发上，笑着看他。他赶忙将敞开的外套扣上——这并不像他，只有一开始的Matthew会在意裸露身体，但此刻他有想要掩盖的事情，哪怕四下再昏暗。  
Matthew好奇地盯着他，突然伸了手过来，探向他的衣襟底下。  
他发现了他的秘密，轻而易举地。  
Theo立刻发出了声叹息。因为Matthew的手掌包裹住了他的阴茎，就跟他所期待的一样，甚至更美妙。  
“Matthew。”他小声叫出他的名字，像是在验证什么。  
回应他的是摩擦过龟头的指腹。  
“我想要你。”他鼓起勇气说。  
温暖的手指缠绕住他，收拢，轻轻压迫他敏感的性器，然后开始律动，又热又紧，他低低地喘息起来，想要向对方索取一个吻——不是短暂的嘴唇相触，而是舌头纠缠，交换唾液的那一种。他伸手去摸Matthew柔软的头发，将他按向自己，微启迎接的双唇。  
他已经感觉到他了。那与他同样急促的吐息。他想象他的舌头是怎样地灵巧而强韧，想象他品尝起来的甘甜，他几乎就要得到他了，直到他听见Isabell的催促声。  
“男孩们，洗澡时间。”她在走道里愉快地叫着，拍着手掌发出脆响。  
他们仓皇地在沙发上分开，像做错了什么事情。  
失去抚慰的性器依然高翘着，Theo自己探手去握住它，继续手淫。  
“你先去。”他喘着气对Matthew说。  
他感到Matthew伸手揉他的头发，朝他点头。

又过了几分钟Theo才走进浴室。Matthew和Isabell已经躺在浴缸里，玩着细密的白色泡沫，将它摆弄成各种形状。他脱掉衣服，抬脚跨进去，坐在他们中间，摧毁了一小群可能是绵羊的泡沫动物。  
Isabell盯着他，将一捧泡沫抹在他脸上。他没有笑着反击。  
“我爱你。”他突然对她说，语气里带着并不常见的认真与焦急。  
“我知道，我也爱你。”Isabell轻声回应，一边用手指拨弄他的头发。  
“我也爱他。”他又坚决地说。  
Matthew往前倾，伸手搂住了他赤裸着的肩膀，将他揽进怀里。他侧过脸，就看见Matthew的眼睛，四月的湖水在他的眼里流动，他又看向Isabell，她灰蓝色的眸子里也同样起着涟漪，整个世界都坍缩在了他们的眼睛里，再没有疑惑，再没有愤怒，再没有镇压与反抗，一切令人厌倦的东西都从内部消亡了，新生出的只有爱。他不常用这个字眼，但他明白。  
“我知道。”她点着头，用手掌轻抚他们俩的脸，缓慢地说，“我们深爱彼此，没有什么能将我们分开。”

 

fin.


End file.
